To Move
by Dobby123
Summary: I don't have any friends. It's not because I'm unpopular, it's just I'm 'unapproachable' so my mom says, but I want to have friends, I think, so I guess if I want them, I guess I have to get up and make some.
1. To Understand Myself

**I hope you enjoy.**

…

To Move Chapter 1 To Understand Myself

It was lunch time and I watch everybody get together and eat and talk with each other. All of the desks were pair or squared off and I'm the only one alone. I want to cry, but I don't feel the tears so I get up to go to the roof. Maybe if Hibari was feeling friendly enough he'll talk to me, not like there is much to say. We're not friends, but he respects me because of my hidden strength and I respect his for the ability to show his.

When I got up everybody stopped talking for a few minutes and went back to eating. Hibari once told me in the beginning year of middle school that 'everybody was afraid of me'. I didn't understand that, so when I ask my mother about it she said that, 'I was a hard person to approach, therefore a little intimidating.' I remember my counter argument was that I'm shorter and barely play sports and my grades are average at best. What was there to be afraid of? She simply said, 'That all the things that I pointed out had nothing to do with being unapproachable. First impression does.'

Then I remembered the first day of school. I was already being bullied. I knew that fighting was against the school rule unless I wanted to be bitten to death by the head of the discipline committee, but I would be damn if I let somebody take advantage of me, so I laid them flat. After that, everybody had the tendency to avoid me. It kind of heart, but not to the point I got upset. Life moved on either with or without you so…

I went to the roof and I through the crack door I was able to see Yamamoto Takeshi and his baseball buddies, go on and on about how good Yamamoto is and how he was going to lead them to victory and it disgusted me. They were just using him to get to victory without even trying. I wondered though if he was to break his arm, would those same people be with him or without him.

I opened up the door to the roof further alerting them of my presence and the boys left except of Yamamoto. We looked at each other and I knew he knew I was listening.

I stared at him in wonder before asking, "You mind if I sit?"

He nodded in awe and that's when I realize this is the first time I actually spoke since school started.

Usually what people do is their business and not mines, but I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't throw my opinion out there.

"Not that it's any of my business, but they're using you," I said. He said nothing so I continued. "They're lazy and very deliberately dependant on you and you're letting them use you."  
>"They're my friends," he said in weak defense and I gave him a deadpan look.<p>

"You know neither of use believed that," I said eating my food, I made a mental note to tell mom she put too much pepper in here. "You're lying and you're not stupid. I know you know that they aren't really your friends. They're using you making you work twice as hard to pull everybody else's dead weight. To be frank, Nimamori baseball team would be nothing without you." I snatched his right hand up and squeezed it. "Now let's just say something happen to this right arm of yours. Would your "friends" be with you or without you?" Yamamoto arm was shaking and it wasn't because of fear, I let go. "You think I haven't noticed, but some of us who really care noticed that you've been favoring your right arm lately." I leered at him. "Are you in pain?"

Yamamoto stayed quiet and I packed my lunch and his and stood up. I looked at him and stuck my hand out. "If you go to practice today, I can guarantee that you'll break your arm, let's go to the doctor and see what he says, and we'll figure things out from there."

Yamamoto asked, "Why are you helping me?"

"Hm, why am I," Tsuna pondered.

…

The trip to the hospital confirmed all of my predictions and the doctor had put Yamamoto in a cast to insure that he didn't break his arm and they're making him not use his right arm for six weeks, three weeks to heal the fractures and the six weeks with absolutely no baseball playing courtesy of me. I wanted him to see what his life at school would be like if he suddenly lost that arm that made him so popular. He was going to lose his friend, I know it.

When I stepped out of the doctor room to go home, I met up with his dad.

"Are you his friend," he looked so hopeful that I almost didn't have the heart to say no.

"No, I'm not," I said.

"Then why," he asked.

"I watched Yamamoto and I saw what he was doing, he's trying to cope with something and I don't know what," I said looking the room Yamamoto was residing in. "He has no friends, I don't know about his family life, and the only he does is play baseball and he loves it. However, the "friends" he has are all fakes only looking at what he can do." I said scowling a bit. Why was I getting so involved? "I'm only helping him, because I don't want to see him get hurt. I need him for some reason to know that there are people who actually care and he could go to them if he just looks. Besides, I don't want those people to be the reason why he hurt himself so badly. I'm just being a good classmate.

…

Today went exactly how I predicted it. I was satisfied and now it was up to Yamamoto on how he was going to react to it. He came up to the roof and sat next to me. We said nothing.

"I guess a thank you is in order," he said with a smile.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," I said. "I know you're upset that everything I said was true, but you knew it just as well as I did. You're anything but book smart, but you can read people as well. You can't stay in la-la land Yamamoto, I just had to remind you that these people were being fake to you."

He sighed, "They all hate me."

"That was to be expected," I said.

"They yelled at me because now, they won't be able to win any of the tournaments."

I nodded.

We sat in comfortable silence until he broke with a sudden question, "Will you be my friend?"

I blinked, "Why?"

"Because you said so yourself that I needed to look for the people who care for me," he smiles at me and I sighed.

"So you heard what I said, well I suppose, I'll let you know, I'm not the most sociable person, so I might not be a good friend." I said hoping to get him to move along.

He laughs, "It's okay, I'll be friends for the both of us."

So I guess that's how I got my first friend.

…

**What do you think?**


	2. Ahead

**It took me a couple of tries but I got it though. At first I wanted this to be lengthy, but I was like this is boring. This doesn't make sense. Why do I have to be formal, why can't it be casual so bang here it is. So now that we have Yamamoto and Gokudera and let's not forget the bits of hints, of tiny part of Hibari. Who would you like for me to write about next?**

…

To Move Chapter 2 Ahead

It was a Saturday morning and Yamamoto and I were just walking in the park. He was going on and on about baseball that it was like watching a child receiving a Christmas present from Santa Claus himself. I watch a couple of kids run pass us, such innocent creatures until they grow up. I sighed.

"I'm thinking about joining kendo," I raised a brow.

"Is that so?" I said nonchalantly. He was use to the dry tone I use. I found that after my grade school days, I couldn't work up the energy to act enthuse let alone be enthuse. Yamamoto understood that and never questioned it although he did try to make me smile on several different occasions, it was a valiant effort, but he's just lame. Very lame.

"Yep, though I don't know if I'll be good at it," he said doubtfully.

I shrugged, "I think you would, I can actually see you more as a swordsman than a baseball player. Not that I'm saying to give it up or anything," I stopped myself before I embarrassed myself, not that I needed to since Yamamoto envelope me in a big hug and the mothers in the park laughed at us. "Yamamoto."

"So, it was just too cute the way you tried to encourage me, you blushed too," he probably meant figuratively seeing as I don't blush.

"Ah," I said in response. What a guy suppose to say when being called cute?

Well left the park and started walking around town and we saw a guy with silver hair fighting a bunch a bulky guys. At first I wanted to help, but instead I watched as the slimmer boy wipes the floor with them, before he limped off somewhere.

"That was interesting," Yamamoto didn't blink at what he just seen. Well this is coming from the boy who goes to a school where the discipline committee introduce you to the floor instead of the rule book. "Should we help?"

"I suppose so, he's new around here and I think he can use a friend." I said watching the silverette getting further away.

"What do you see in him," Yamamoto asked.

"A boy who ran away from home and is a stray dog looking for someone to take him in," I mused.

Yamamoto gasped, "He's homeless?"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. "No Yamamoto, he's not homeless."

…

The boy came out of the market and started making his way to the bad part of town. It was like super bad, poverty style it was just, don't walk down there alone.

Yamamoto and I stared at each other and came to the same conclusion. We rushed the silverette and snatched him and dragged him in a nearby kiddy park which was surprisingly empty considering what time it was.

"Hey you bastards what are you doing," he yelled. Yet my assumptions were correct he was hot headed. And he acts before he thinks. He tried to kick me, but with Yamamoto sharp reflexes he was able to catch his foot before it connected. "What the hell?" He pulled out bombs, but we didn't even flinch.

"Calm down you, we just want to help," I said showing him a first aid kit that was able to snag before capturing him.

"Why do you want to help me, what are you after," the silverette asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, not like you can give us anything, since you practically came with nothing."

The boy stared at him astonished. "How did you-,"he stared.

"How did I know?" I smiled mysteriously.

…

The boy name was Gokudera Hayato. He's our age and he's Italian. He ran away from home when he was ten after finding out that his dad was the reason why his mother who coincidently happened to be his dad mistress died. His family is an Italian mafia and he left to join other families, but with his short temper and his ability to stash bombs on his body he became known as the smokin bomb Hayato. He got kicked out of all the families he joined because of his short temper and he was slow in his progress when it came to enhancing his abilities and therefore labeled useless and is a shame to himself and his family.

Yamamoto suddenly came to a revolution, "So that's what you meant by that."

This time I did roll my eyes.

"Honestly, with your short temper, your preference to solve everything by violence, not to mention, you violent, very violent tendencies. No wonder nobody wants, and it wouldn't matter whether you were smart or not, nobody is going to want you for being so violent," I said bluntly. Yamamoto muttered something about me being tactless.

"But," Gokudera tried to defend.

"There is no but and you know it," I said. "You cause more problems with every step you take. If you was to think about you actions and the consequences that goes along with you might not even be here, but the fact that you are says it all." Gokudera gritted his teeth. "The mafia need calm and level headed people especially if they're going to be the boss pillar. They no use for a subordinate that might kill the boss no matter how much of an accident it was. It would be an unforgivable crime."

Gokudera was silent for a long time. Before he knew he was crying a bit. "You speak as if you're a mafia leader yourself."

"Nah, I speak from a commonsense standpoint," I said plainly.

"You know you're going to need help with that attitude of yours, because if you don't you'll have the whole town gangs on you, they might even try to recruit you too, so why don't you join our gang of friends, it's small but we welcome you anyways," Yamamoto held out his hand and the silverette blushed before screaming.

"Who are you, baseball idiot," I resisted the urge to laugh or face palm. I think it would be cool to have a spitfire in our group granted that there was going to be a lot of one-sided arguments and extra bottle of aspirins. But I think it'll work out nicely.

…

**What do you think?**


	3. To the Sunset

**The next character is… And to answer your question dolphinherovamp5…Maybe. Hehe.**

…

To Move Chapter 3 To the Sunset

A month has pasted and Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I were sitting on the roof of the school building eating lunch. I could hear in the distance some girls arguing with each other about whom they're giving their lunches to and who's going to like theirs the most. Every since Gokudera came to the school all the girls been in an uproar about the hot sexy Italian. I'm surprised they aren't put off with the bombs he's always tossing around. Hana always call him a thug and turns her nose up at him. Thank god there was hope for the girl population in the school.

Then let's not forget about our favorite baseball player who quit the baseball team. A lot of people gave me looks because they think I was the one who told Yamamoto to quit, but they were too afraid to call me out on it. Probably scared that I might, "beat them up".

In truth it was me who convinced Yamamoto to quit. The baseball team would end up getting him more hurt because of their in considerness. I didn't want them to hurt Yamamto because I would kill them if they do.

"Tsuna, you're frowning," Yamamoto smiled, while Gokudera scowled. "You know if you actually look upset, instead of leaking deadly aura, I think people would approach you more often." I snorted at the jib. Yeah right the day that happened, I'd be the tooth fairy come true.

Gokudera blinked, "Speaking of unapproachable. Why is that everybody seemingly go out of their way to avoid you."

Yamamoto smiled, I told him the story that he vaguely recalled, he just didn't put two and two together.

I explained to Gokudera who just snorted and call everybody in the school a bunch of pansies. "If it took scaring the whole school into fearing you simply because you flipped over 'one' boy. How is it they survive Hibari?" I shrugged and I got up to and walked to the edge of the roof that was protected by the fence. From where I was standing I got had a good view of Ryohei Sasagawa, the headache of the school. I never understood why he over worked himself. He was always yelling 'extreme' he was always doing road work. He was always boxing. He was just being loud and overbearing. He was also worrying his poor sister to death. If I understood correctly the scar on sempai temple came from a fight when he was younger. He suffered a bad head injury as well. Then he dedicated himself to protecting his sister. That weak thing. I wonder who's more troublesome him or her.

"I see you looking at something, but I don't know what, care to share what intrigued you so much," Yamamoto asked, looking over the fence only to see Ryohei. Gokudera looked over too.

"What do you know about Sasagawa-sempai?"

Yamamoto gave him a dull glared. "You're asking me?"

I shrugged, "You're right."

Gokudera sighed, "There doesn't seem to be much working in the brain department, but I got to admit he's a lot of power within him."

"Too much if you ask me," I said walking away.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other and shrugged. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily, but he build up to much power and I'm afraid that if he don't release it all he might end up doing something bad, by accident."

The due by the fence gulped, "Like what?"

"Killing someone."

…

Mom and I sat in the kitchen eating in silence. Mom was tired from a long day of work even though she didn't need to. The tv kept us company since we already got the gist of how each other's day went.

"I got a letter from your dad." I say nothing. "He says things been well with him and your brother." Again I say nothing. And with that the topic was forgotten. Neither one of caring to keep going with the topic.

…

I was sitting on a wall early in the morning. It was five to be exact. I watch Ryohei work himself to death with his training. His endless amount of energy really astounded me and for a moment he remained me of the sun. Always bright and full of energy always burning and determined. It made me smile.

"Good morning Sasagawa-sempai," I said startling the poor boy.

He looks up at me blankly for a moment, "How are you to the extreme?" Thank whatever deity that he still had enough common sense not to yell.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I go to Nimamori Middle School just like you," I said smiling.

"Oh then it's extremely nice to meet you then," he said pumping his fist.

I leered at him, with a ghastly smile, "No the pleasure is all mines."

…

Ryohei and I never made it to school because I kidnapped him and dragged his ass to Nimamori. He was raging at me when he came to and I let him rant until he finally calmed down at my none responsive attitude.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME TO THE EXTREME," he roared.

I didn't say anything, I simply laid on the ground and said, "It nice don't you think." He gave me an understandably confused look. "The sun. Have you ever just stop and just enjoy the nice warm sun on you and just enjoyed nature?"

Ryohei grunted, "I don't have time to do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to train."

"For what?"

"To get stronger."

"For what?"

"To protect my sister."

"From what?"

"From the bad guys."

I raised an eyebrow.

"What bad guys?" I asked. "Don't tell me that you're still worried about what happened when you were in grade school?"

"Of course I am, there might be more that will come after her," Ryohei defended.

"That was the weakest excuse you could've given me," I said bored. "Not that I'm not impress with the willingness to protect your sister all the way, you're smothering her and not letting her grow. You're both are foolish and very naïve and your sister need a reality check and you both need a good dose of common sense." I sighed. "Your need to get stronger is admirable, however you're building up too much and not letting yourself rest. You need to relax." I said patting the spot besides me, this time he complied.

"Close your eyes." He did.

"Take deep breaths." He did.

"Relax yourself." Trying hard to do.

"Feel the sun on your body, take it in, and let it become one with you, the sun can be a healing attribute, one that can heal the mind, body, and soul. You need these factors to continue to move and heal. Be one with the sun as you are the sun. You're bright and persistence and determine." Ryohei felt the sun enter his body through his consciousness and he could feel the warmth throughout his body mending him. When Ryohei opened his eyes the sun was setting and I looked at him infinitely satisfied. He was to say the least less strained.

"How do you feel?"

"Less tired, the knots in my back are gone, I move my hands better all in all I feel good."

"That's good, the sun is setting Ryohei, signaling the end of the day, meaning this is a time for relaxing and unwinding. Let's go home."

Ryohei took my hand. I think I made a new friend.

…


	4. My Family

To Move Chapter 4 My Family

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and I been friends for almost five months. By that time, we got to know each other very well and we were able to spend the holidays like a family. I had the unfortunate task of shooing Kyoko away every time her brother suggested that she and I should get to know each other better. Apparently he had got it in his head that I was the only one he trusted with her. God I wish he didn't. Then let's not forget about Hana, whom I am once again to be happy that she was normal and unimpressed about a lot of things. And then let's not top it off with the freak, they made friends with. The girl who speaks in third person and love to dress weirdly, Haru. To say that she's a failure at life didn't even cover it.

After a few weeks of Ryohei trying to hook Kyoko and me up. Gokudera said, no yelled, to the whole world that 'I will not ever fall in love the thing you call a sister.' After that the two of them got into a fight. Later they both apologize and then Ryohei apologize to me for trying to force his sister on me. And where was Yamamoto when this all happen? In the background laughing not even trying to help.

So after that there was Valentine's day, a chaotic mess right there. I took great pleasure of watching Yamamoto and Gokudera fight off and hide from the girls the whole day. I was surprised that Ryohei had gotten gifts as well, but then he did show his most attractive side when he's actually aware of the things going on around him and a had volume control. Ah the thing meditation would do for you.  
>The boys also gave me chocolates which I wasn't expecting and Hana and Kyoko did too, strictly friendship on their parts, the misfortune of the day was when Haru made a self-proclamation about her being my fiancée. Ugh. But the highlight of the day was watching Hibari walk around with bright pink boxes, the whole day. He heard me laugh and called me t the disciplinary office and tossed a few at my heads saying, he doesn't want them.<p>

Then white day rolled around, I gave chocolate back to the guys, who for some reason blushed. I ignored it in favor of passing chocolate out to the girls and Hibari. Hibari just grunted. I kind of wondered at the time if we were friends, but that thought went as quick as it came.

Mother's Day was really fun. We all celebrate mother's day it my mom, went to visit Yamamoto mother grave and we made a small plat for Gokudera mother as well. We gave flowers, candy, new kitchen finery and other stuff to her, and we succeeded in making her cry and made us "men" panic. All was good there.

The next day we threw an official graduation party for Ryohei and Hibari for graduating to high school.

…

After all those holidays right there, there was father's day that was lingering by and that's when everybody got curious.

We were all sitting in the living room. Mom was in her room either sleeping or reading, but she gave us our space point blank.

"So," Yamamoto started. "You know mostly about our family so I was wondering about yours." Ryohei and Gokudera leaned in closer so it was obvious who put whom up to this. I thought it was childish and cute.

"Hm," I thought about telling them. It was suppose to be a secret, but that didn't work out too well, when I blurted out everything on top of that I yelled too. I mused silently.

"We understand, if you don't want to tell us or anything or anything," my silence brought in an awkward moment.

"I don't mind telling you on the account of what I say stays in this room," they all agreed, by this time I could sense my mom on the stairway.

"Let's see my mom and dad got married on a somewhat loveless marriage. My dad is from a very prestigious like family that he needed an heir to continue it. What kind of family is it? It's a mafia family. The name of the Mafia is called Vongola the number mafia in the word that has the greatest history than some of the other mafia's in the world." Tsuna proceeded to tell the history of when Vongola was just a vigilante group made up of a few kids, before it grew into a mafia family. Then about how great the mafia family was before it became something that was feared after the primo was forced to retired. And so on and so forth. "So basically, the primo moved to Japan and started a line down here to which is my family bloodline. But I got off the topic sort of. So dad wanted to marry a woman who was less than smart or somebody who was willing to marry him for that selfish reason, which was my mother. When my dad apparently tried to court my mother, he found out quickly that she was not stupid, not by a long shot. So my dad explained the situation cause one, dad wanted children, two, dad was a flighty (stupid) person, three dad was hardly ever home, and four he was beyond the commitment type, so he asked her to marry him and her life would virtually be secure. She have just about a limitless supply of money and he'll 'attempt' to act like a loving father and husband due to the fact he wasn't entirely selfish." I stopped for a moment to access their faces. It was filled with surprise, disappointment and other emotion.

"Mom could've done so much better, but because of the fact that she was working as a waitress, barely able to make money to afford college and the apartment she lived in, she said that she would've been stupid to not accept the money. So mom accepted it, got on with the marriage and got pregnant immediately afterward and gave birth to my older brother of two years. It was a glorious moment. So after two years, dad came back to mom to check up on his sun and was satisfied with the heir and on a spur of the moment the two of them did it again and by accident they had me."

The boys gasped, to think that lil ole me was a mere mistake.

I laughed a dry laughed, "Mom told me that when she found out that she was pregnant with me, she was more than just happy, she was ecstatic."

"Why was that," Yamamoto asked.

I looked at his with a cold stare and cruel smirk, "Simple, she despises my older brother."

…

**What do you think? I think it was great. The drama, sound like a soap opera. **

**Oh this wasn't an intended bashing of Haru and Kyoko. I think they're entertaining girls, but I wouldn't want them to be my friends, because they're too close to being plan as hell retarded. I mean who doesn't notice a big ole tank staring your supposed to be friends down and firing away. Who would slap somebody just because a baby said they were a "hitman". A normal person would've said "that's cute" and moved on.**

**Sorry about that it was just a moment.**


	5. To the Deal

**I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like the last installment of the family history because after that well I'll be writing Lambo up next. **

…

To Move Chapter 5 To the Deal

The room seemed to ice over, the thought of my seemingly happy mother hating the child she gave birth to seemed wrong. After all they could see how obvious my mother loves me, yet to hate her first born. It didn't make much sense.

"Your mother hated your older brother?"

I shrug, "She never gave me a straight answer on that one, she simply said, 'I love you more than I love that thing in the other room.' This was said to me when I was one. At the time both of them, mom and dad, underestimated my mental capabilities, but before I jumped to that, let us go to when I was two and my brother was four. This was when dad had decided to visit and was surprised by me. At first dad thought mom had cheated on him and with blood test run and scanned dad was happy that now he had two sons to take over the family. One would lead the mafia and the other External Force. That's when everything exploded."  
>I stopped there not quite sure how to approach the next part.<p>

The boys were excited to hear the next part.

"So what happened next?"

Mom came down surprising them by saying, "His father wanted to take both of them away from me." She said sitting on the couch. "However the deal was that I give birth to 'one' son and that's it and he was supposed to lead the great mafia family. People got mad because why just take one when they can take both of them, I showed what I thought of that and cursed every last one of them out. It was a nightmare. They tried to take Tsuna away. I told them that they could take the first born cause that who they truly wanted. After that the fight was over as soon as it started because Timoteo stepped in and ended the quarrel. Not before saying that Tsuna seemed like he had more potential, than his older brother."

Kurera sighed, "It was probably a year later before Tsuna started to talk. He brought up the incident with what happened a year ago, to which his older brother didn't remember it. Tsuna was smarter than he was. It was a miracle."

The boys stared flabbergasted at Kurera less than pleasant attitude.

"I gave birth to a worthless son, who was stupid and clumsy, that's all." Kurera stood up and said. "I receive another letter from your father. He stated that he and Lemero will be coming down here on an assignment in a month or so, so be ready.

I sighed, what a pain.

Mom left and the boys were contemplating.

Gokudera spoke up first, "I talked to my sister." We were all surprised to hear that considering how he felt about his family. "She told me that there are some conflicts with who's going to lead Vongola." I sat up interest.

"Really," I was smirking. I already heard about it. "This wouldn't happen to be people who are unsatisfied with my brother progress and feel that at the age he is now, he should be more than capable of leading the mafia, but his dear little brother is showing even more potential than he is and he haven't even have proper training and this notion is even backed up, by the great Varia leader, Xanxus."

"How did you," Gokudera stuttered.

I kissed his cheeks and laid in his lap, "Dear Go-kun, just like you, I have sources too, but I never intention of bring you guys into this mafia bullshit, but if the need to arise you guys won't join my brother side would you?"

They all shot me wonderfully dirty looks.

"Why would we?"

I chuckled, "My brother is like a child, when things don't go his way he gets very upset and jealous. I, who is his younger brother, who has more potential than he is going to try and steal my friends away from me. And I can't have that, because if he does, I might have to kill him."

"Tsuna," Yamamoto admonished.

"Yamamoto," I said pulling his face towards mines. "I don't play nice with people who want to play dirty with me. I am, if not a fair person. But if you get in my way, I'll hurt really, really, badly. But to put your minds at ease, I'll only kill somebody unless it's the last resort."

…

After that day, I went to inform Hibari of the issue and told him of the possible fireworks that might explode in his town and I was willing to help him if he helped me. It was a deal match and made, but I didn't expect him to stick close because Hibari was like a cloud that come and go as he pleases.

After that I went to go talk to a homeless girl name Chrome. I've been trying my best to get her to live with me, because I thought of her as a good friend that needed to be taken care of, but I can understand her apprehension. She was neglected for the better part of her life. When she got into a horrible accident causing her to lose a few of her organs, her parents wouldn't even donate theirs to her, saying she was more problematic and a weird child. Thankfully someone who was the same gender, age, height, and blood type, they were able to donate to her, because they died in a similar accident like her. The only exception was that said child was born barren so, Chrome wouldn't be able to have the pleasure of giving birth to a child of her on. Sad, but as long as she was given a chance again it was alright. Chrome had snuck out of the hospital and travel from her home town to Nimamori, the only reason why she was able to survive for so long was because of the odd jobs she worked.

So when I went to explain the situation to her, I felt bad because she only came with me out of fear that'll she'll get hurt and she can't exactly protect herself…yet. I was going to train her to defend herself, because out of all my group of friends, she's the weakest. And the only female friend I would even get close to without cringing, because she's like a little sister I never had.

I took her home to which my mom got to work on her. I had a friend of mines wipe up some legal/illegal papers of adoption, so she was officially a member of the family. Yamamoto will be happy to hear of that.

I would love to say the end to the adoption of family members, but I have a feeling that my family will continue to grow.

…

**I would've had more Chrome in it, but really, I wasn't sure. I know I didn't want Mukuro in it yet, if I'll have him in it at all.**

**I WANT THIS to be a boy love story, but I want this to be like they're brotherly like friends that have some incest moments. What do you guys think? I can't help but make things go BANG with surprises.**

**Another rant. Nana, I can't stand her. Sometimes I wonder if she knows what's going on and she pretends she doesn't know or is she really that stupid. Cause really, who let all kinds of people into their house. I mean a paper saying that they'll raise their children to be the best leader of the future and all they want in payment is just food and board. Then the next thing you know a baby shows up claiming to be a tutor. Let's not forget all the explosions that occurs in the house. Then another random child comes in and you let them STAY? Nana one word, KIDNAPPING. Then don't get me started on the injuries that Tsuna comes home with and she sit there and smile like it's the funniest thing in the world. And then her child is in a full body cast. I would be raising hell by then. And then my child disappear for three days straight and the best excuse you come up with is that they got lost on a camping trip, not once but twice. Nana after the first day you should've been calling 911. I can under why Ryohei didn't do because let's face it…Ryohei is Ryohei. Enough said about that. All in all Nana is just…**


	6. Thunder Dance

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR!**

**I'm glad that you guys love chapter 5 and here's chapter 6. Let's see there is slight yaoi in this story. It's a sort of kind of thing right there. So there might be something. Shounen Ai perhaps. It's debatable. Anyways just a heads up in the age department. Basically Tsuna is thirteen or fourteen while Ryohei and Hibari are fifteen or sixteen. Tsuna,Yamamoto, and Gokeudera also Chrome are in their second year of middle school and the other two are in their first year of high school. Lambo is going to be eleven simply because I really don't care too much about the five year Lambo. I love I-pin though. She's just so adorable. **

**ANYWAYS I need only two yes on this it's an option. Shall I write a side story in the next chapter. It's a simple yes or no. If no, shall I write a Hibari chapter next or should I jump to the family conflict which is throwing the story a month or two ahead when Tsuna father and brother is coming home.**

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>To Move Chapter 6 Thunder Dance<p>

It's hot.

It's raining.

It's freaking June.

And it's two o'clock in the morning.

So why am I up at this time standing in the rain in front of an ally? Simple because I'm looking at a pathetic wet cat or cow. Whichever it preferred to call itself crying in the rain. This kid been hunting my dreams for the past week and I damn search high and low in Nimamori to find this brat even having Hibari to help to which I owe him a huge favor for wasting his time. To find this kid in the alleyway I pass every single fucking day to go to school, to find him all out in the open. The only thing that's keeping me from bashing his face in is because he already looked like he got kicked numerous of times before he got here.

I sighed and walked to the boy who jumped and looked at me with such abandonment. Damn, I'm too nice.

I looked up to see that we might be having an early typhoon this year with the way the wind and rain was picking up. And all the lightning and thundering that was going on.

"Oi, kid what are you doing here," I said the boy stared at me. I wasn't exactly looking very impressive in pajamas clothing and just as wet as he was. "Look being in the rain, in the alleyway, when it's lightning and thundering and you're sitting next to nothing but metal is not exactly a smart thing."

"Shut up, I can take care of myself," Oh boy a wannabe big boy. This kid looked no more than eight. What a pain.

"Well with how emotionally drain you are, you're not making a big boy decision," I countered, shaking my hair of excess water. "So how about this, come home with me where there is a nice warm bed and food on the table and you can tell me what's going on. Stay for the night and if you don't like it there you can leave and you don't have to worry about anything and you owe me nothing."

The boy gave me a dry look.

I shrugged, "What do you have to lose?" The boy got up.

…

Lambo Bovino was the boy's name. He was from a low class mafia, the Bovino family. When the mafia leader had passed away they wanted nothing to do with the boy so they sent him on a "mission" stating that if he could kill the number one hitman in the world Reborn, then they'll make him the next Bovino boss.

Mom and I shared looks on that. Mom may not know all the nitty gritty details of the mafia, but she does know Reborn and he's not something you can play with especially when he's the devil reincarnation himself.

So Lambo fled Italy and came to Japan he didn't have much money to begin with so he didn't have anywhere to go. He didn't trust the cops in case they were on the lookout for him as well. So he been hiding out for two weeks now and is always on a constant move.

Kurera sighed, "Look we already adopted Chrome and that's barely scratching the budget we have now and even if we have another kid in the house we're still in the green, but this kid is straight from the mafia and I don't know if it would be safe if we have him, I mean who's to say that they won't send assassins to kill Lambo, for not completing that death trap of a mission."

I had slight headache and thinking at this time of morning wasn't exactly on my list to do. "Mom, think about they sent him to kill Reborn, which we all know, that's impossible, so they're hoping that he's either dead or well on his way of being killed. I have some friends or connections is a better word, who will send somebody on our behalf to do something about this."

"And if they send somebody to kill Lambo because of this," she prompt.

I laughed, "They won't want to know why?"

She nodded.

"Family, the Italian mafia, is big on family and they're even bigger when it comes to children. Whether you're good or evil they can all attest to the fact that if you so much as harm a child in any shape or fashion, you're as good as dead. The Bovino family is small and unimportant other than the fact that they make weapons, but then again who doesn't make weapons. If word got out that they sent a ten year old kid with no experience in fighting let alone holding a gun," I made a slit motion across my throat. "They're through. Although I might have exaggerated the facts, but if they don't word to get out, they'll want to compensate for us to watch their precious Lambo child."

…

So four-five hours from then the day went a little something like this. Chrome met Lambo the new addition to the family. Chrome went to school with the boys while I stayed home to make calls to a certain friend of mines and mom made some calls to some schools for late enrollment.

Several hours from then, I got to know Lambo a lot better to find the boy extremely intelligent. And boy was I excited to see what grade he would get from the test he'll take in two days two see what grade he'll be put in at school.

So after that I saw he was making his on weapon, I saw that he would be a great technician and if I introduced him to the right people, he'll be even better. Until then I put him with some people I know. Shoichi and Spanner.

It was twelve a night when Sawada family receive a guest. A representative from the Bovino family.

"We heard about you taking in Lambo and we're fully prepared to pay for you to take care of Lambo and not to tell any of the mafia family about this incident." I merely blinked and the guy looked like he was nervous. It kind of made me sad since I realize he was weak and there was no need for me to intimidate him. "We're willing to give you five thousand a month." I kept from twitching. A note to anyone that if this was an actual mafia exchange. You would be painting the walls with your blood for such a cheap exchange. Just saying. He thinks we're fools, I wonder if he know who we are. I shook my head.

"Hm, that just won't do, watching a child and making sure they have a proper education, is strictly important to us and that stuff isn't cheap. I think an extra three thousands will insure that you'll never hear his name again." Negotiation was weak by my standards, but my family is rich on its own, but I'm securing Lambo future. I see an inventor in my house and I'm going to make sure he has money to get him through, but if he doesn't decide to become a tech he'll have money anyways. Maybe I slip a couple of thousands in Chrome account as well. We can't forget about her.

After signing some papers he said we should inspect our first installment by noon today.

But before he left I had to ask, "Mr. Randall, what possessed you to make such a cheap exchange."

He turned, "Pardon?"

"You know in the mafia a negotiation like that would get you killed right."

He swallowed.

"I don't appreciate being underestimated like that in fact it pissed me off horribly," I said turning the safety of my gun off. I hide it in the coach. I pointed it in his direction and fired. I leered at him as the man crumpled to the floor howling in agony. "If you ever make a deal like that to me again I'll kill you. Do you understand?"

The man nodded.

"Get out."

I closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry did I wake you." Chrome and Lambo stared at me from atop of the staircase. "Come down you two."

The two followed me to the couch. "I'm sure you two heard what happen and I should tell you now, don't mock me. Also don't mock somebody with a deal like that unless you're certain that the situation calls for it simply because it's not worth it. Three Lambo you're a part of the family now and I only expect a few things out of you and that basically respect the rule and don't do something stupid other than that you're alright. I don't believe in strict rules simply because I don't follow the rules myself. So anyways Chrome you have school today and you 're also spending the night with Kyoko, Haru, and Hana." I might not like the girls (Kyoko and Haru), but I can at least trust Hana not to do something stupid. "I don't have to tell you how behave. Which is, don't be stupid. Other than that go to bed. Lambo you'll be with my mother. She'll be taking you out shopping for some new clothes and furniture to make the room more yours. And don't worry about money. You have plenty. So off to bed."

The two left and mom came out of the bathroom.

"I wonder who's the mother in the house me or you."

I smirked. "Definitely you, but this is so troublesome. I hope we get some peace and quiet for awhile."

"The storm won't brew until your father and brother gets here."

"So you think something bad is going to happen."

Mom snorted, "Think? I know so, cause if there isn't I'll eat my shoe."

"Nah, your shoes are safe then." I listened to the rumbling thunder outside.

Things in this family are never easy.

…


	7. Soft Cloud

**Since there was many request to have a Hibari chapter I decided to write one. Some of you are wondering if Hibari part of the family or not. Which he is. It has been insinuated throughout previous of chapters. But to make it clearer I decided to write one just for you guys. Just so you guys won't get a little confused on the topic of the conversation down below. In this story, there was no Cradle Affair, let's just say that Xanxus knows he's not Timoteo real son, so Xanxus decided to take over Varia which wasn't much effort on his part. But let's get on with the story shall we?  
>…<strong>

To Move Chapter 7 Soft Cloud

I was skipping class again. No surprised there. I knew the materials that the teachers were going to teach, before they put it on the board so staying there was a waste of time. I stared at the discipline committee president, Hibari Kyoya and drank my tea. I made chocolate Hibird shape cake with yellow frosting, for the both us.

"Why are you skipping class again, are the herbivores giving you trouble again?" I shook my head thinking how cute it was that Hibari would help me in his own twisted way. That's what made it adorable.

"No, I felt like skipping, the classes are a bored and I already know the lesson so I decided to visit you and Ryohei today. So, how's high school?"

Hibari made a snorting sound, though you can't tell with him drinking his tea. "A bunch of herbivores, taking over this school was too easy." Then he remembered something. "How is the discipline committee handling things over there?"  
>This time I smirked, "It was a celebration when you and the original discipline committee left, however your most trusted second discipline committee quickly reminded them that they're still around, however you better find a president and vice as well, before they lose the power they have. They're already students attempting to break the rules." I chuckled lightly.<p>

"It would help if you agree to take the position, everybody fear you in some ways so it shouldn't be difficult to keep them in check."

"It shouldn't, but the paperwork," I said pretending to be thinking about it. He knew it too.

"Get your vice or personal assistant to do it then," he growled slightly.

"Ah since you asked so nicely," I said sarcastically. "I'll do it. But I refused to do the teachers job. Honestly it's disgusting that even the adults are so chicken shit."

Surprisingly Hibari laughed, "I suppose they are, but moving on from that, your father and brother will be coming soon. One more week, as I said before there might be some altercation, so I don't have to tell you to be prepared. Without a doubt people have been keeping tabs on me, so they already probably have information on you."  
>Hibari bristle at that information, "They'll probably see you as a valuable asset to Vongola so they might hound you."<p>

"And the others?"

"Hm, Gokudera wasn't much use to everybody else, they complained about his short temper a lot, they "would" over look him, but knowing Lemero, he would want Gokudera only because of his infallible towards me. Then there is Yamamoto, whoever is teaching my brother, they would notice that he's virtually a natural born hitman, then there is Ryohei he's…strong, very strong he would be more than helpful, then there is Lambo, he probably would be the dead weight in the family in terms of fighting only because he's new to it, plus he seem like the type to only tap into his power when feeling extreme emotion, then there is Chrome whom is mystic and strange, her use to the family is unknown, but is meant to be studied. So they would keep an eye on her. And you are already self-explanatory."

Hibari nodded, "So there is no way around a fight."

That was hard to answer, "There is two ways that it could happen, he'll either persuade you to change your mind, meaning underhanded tactic or an all out fight. However the latter one is pointless, because he doesn't have anyone to back him up, that's his whole purpose of him making the trip down here to find his guardians."

Hibari smirked, "So are you going to kill him."

I smirked amused at the question, "I might, after all it's no lost for my mom and, but I won't do it."

Hibari frowned, "If there's one thing I know about you, is that if you say you're going to do something you'll do it with a damn smile on your face, you proved it to me many of times. You might show your power a lot, but it's there and it's growing. Tell me why is that you're hesitating on this."

"Simple, if I kill my brother, I'm the next mafia leader."

"Surely there are more candidates," he countered.

I shook my head, "If there was, we, I, wouldn't be standing here."

"They got killed," it was a simple as that.

"In the most horrible way, the don right now had three kids, two of which his blood and the third isn't, recently there has been an uproar on who's going to lead Vongola," I said sipping my tea. "_Some _eyes are looking my way and the rest are looking at Xanxus, the third son."

Hibari raised a brow.

"They're currently not satisfied with my brother's progress and everybody knows that Xanxus is strong, he manage to take over the strongest assassination squad almost by himself at a young age and that's an amazing feat right there so he has people behind him. The only thing that keeps brushing by is that the Xanxus isn't blood related and he's actually the descendant of the Secondo of the Vongola mafia."  
>I scratched my head, this shit is the soap opera forget seem like it, "Jeez, I'm going to lose my hair with all this."<p>

Hibari just smirked, "Then if there is a problem over there then why is he coming over here, shouldn't he be trying to…make people happy."

"Should be, but that's the reason he's coming here, if he can manage to find six guardians of his "own" then that'll temporarily shut the other mafia family and his family up for a little while."

"Ah, the mafia is like children almost, they'll keep whining about until they get what they want."

I raised an eyebrow, "A rather degrading analogy, but nevertheless true."

Hibari pat me on the head, "Don't worry about it too much, you got us with you so nothing too bad should happen, but if it does then, we're already prepared for the worst."

I smiled a little, I forget that even Hibari can be kind in his own way. He probably doesn't even realize how much his words comforted me.

…

Mom, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, and sat in the living room. It was literally three more days before they got here and everybody was feeling the tension.

"I don't have to tell you guys to be on guard, I doubt they would do anything too stupid, but we shouldn't rule out the desperate time calls for desperate measure scenario. Ryohei, make sure you know the where about of your sister, I may have Chrome stay over there for awhile, if you don't mind."

Ryohei nodded, "That's fine, Kyoko will be happy."

Needless to say I warmed up to Kyoko and Haru once I stop frowning. They're actually nice, if not too stupid, but…

"Anyways Lambo, this off topic, but, go to school," Lambo gave him a dull look that said, "I'm not about to waste precious brain cells".

"I know you don't want to waste your time in school, but I don't want them to harass you either so please," I asked.

"Fine," Lambo said. Then as an afterthought, "I'm not staying all day."

"Fine," I agreed. "Anyways, I'm pretty confident that you guys can take care of yourselves, right?"

Everybody nodded.

"Then that's all." Everybody relaxed.

"Well, I better tell Kyoko the good news and study for the history test tomorrow, see ya."

I went up towards my room knowing that Yamamoto and Gokudera were going to follow. I collapsed on my bed tired.

I felt the bed dip twice, "Good job."

"Thanks," Yamamoto was on my left while Gokudera was on my right. I invested in a new bed since they like to sleep next to me when the spent the night which was almost every two days. Between those times we got a little close.

"Hey, Tsu-kun, this may not be my place to say it, but don't kill your brother," Yamamoto said.

"I'll try not to, but if he put you guys in any danger, that I deem unforgivable, then I'll kill him, heir be damn."

"Ok."

…

**Definitely read this:**

**So the countdown begins and tensions are high. I did intend to leave this on a love dovey ending, but I thought, I'll leave that for later. I'm still pondering about the side stories. And the next few chapters might be kind of short. But how would you guys like the short stories to be consist of how everybody life was before Tsuna came into it? **


	8. Short Story Yamamoto & Gokudera

**I decided to do the short stories. I'm putting two characters together. I know you most of you enjoy the 8059 fandom. Which lead to a more interesting question. Where did most of these fandom numbers come from? I know that Tsuna gloves have 27 and I'm going to assume that Yamamoto baseball jersey is 80 if not tell me. Then there is 18 which is Hibari. Then there is 69 Mukuro (?) and 96 Chrome (?) then there is a 100(?) Byakuran. Then there is 72(?) Giotto perhaps? I don't know, my head hurts now. And then 59 where did that digit come from? I'm going to stop before I hurt myself. Oh but what about Ryohei. I can't use R because that's Reborn and L for Lambo perhaps? Or Lal Mirch? Whoa…**

**Anyways thank you for all the reviews and I hope these short story satisfy you all and it gives you a little glimpse at their history. And if you're not quite satisfied with who it turned out or maybe because it's missing something, then let me know. I'll get to it, when I can. So here's the first installment of the short stories and chapter 8 will be up next.**

…

To Move Short Story Yamamoto & Gokudera

**Yamamoto:**

Plink. Another homerun.

I long stop smiling at my accomplishment. I was being used and I foolishly let myself be used like a toy, until eventually I'll be broken and tossed aside, no longer useful and therefore pathetic. I would quit but I don't have the guts to stray away. Who could I fall to when there will be nobody to catch me?

I pack my bag and headed for class, the day is already going to be long, full of predictability and fakeness.

The minute I opened the door to class 2-B everybody swarmed me laughing and talking like we were the best of friends. No it was just my popularity they were after there was no way the like me for me. The only person who was honest was Kyoko and Hana, but she didn't make much effort to talk to me unless she had something sarcastic to say to me. However that what made me admire her because she wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind (within limits) and not care how everybody looks at her in the end. But me, I'm too much of a coward. Baseball is what made me popular, my arm.

I looked at my right arm, it was sore.

When was the last time my arm been sore? I mused silently.

The room suddenly went quiet and I looked up to see Sawada Tsunayoshi enter. I don't know why everybody was so scared of him. I mean he's so small and short and innocent looking sort of. I know he had an intimidating aura and I know he's friends with Hibari too.

I wonder what he would do to me if I suddenly went up to him and spoke. Would he speak to me back or break my arm? The answer was limitless.

In the end, I played pretend and until lunch time where people would smother me again.

Lunch time rolled around and contemplating jumping off the roof. My arm hurts, my face hurt, and my head hurt. If I jumped, I wonder how pissed off Hibari would be for dirtying up his school.

The door opened and in came Tsuna. After that my life was changed.

….

I rolled in Tsuna bed tired, but restless. Tsuna saved me the humiliation, by throwing me head first into it instead of me being hit by it. Strange way put it, but it make since in a way.

Tsuna woke up, if he was even asleep, and kissed me.

"I could hear your brain going into overdrive, are you okay?" He asked, even though his voice sounded uncaring, his actions said otherwise.

I panted a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine, just restless is all."

Gokudera moaned and we stayed quiet hoping we didn't wake him. I looked Gokudera over and I winced at the angry red marks we left on him. We might have been a little too rough, but damn, if say I didn't like it. Gokudera so needy and so ready and just watching Tsuna dominate Gokudera kisses that went from soft to rough made me ache again.

Tsuna laughs, "I see you're still excited." I looked down to see that was indeed happy, which lead me to the question who was it that Gokudera was completely naked and I was missing my pants and underwear and Tsuna was the only one fully clothed. "Simple, I'm just that good." And Tsuna kissed me to oblivion making me feel the ultimate high again.

…

…

…

…

…

My name is Hayato Gokudera, I'm thirteen and I'm a drifter. I drift to family to family trying to find somebody who is willing to take me in and prove that I would be useful. I earned the name Smokin' Bomb Hayato, I use bombs as a weapon and I can hide them all over my body.

I rather keep this short, simple and to the point basically I don't want to be reminded of how worthless I am or were. I left my family house due to the fact that my dad had slept with another woman, my mother, and had me. He was also the reason why she died. He killed her. I couldn't stay there any more so I ran. Fat load of good it did me, because every family I went to, I didn't stay no longer than five months because of my short temper, my slow ability to get my bombs anywhere and I was causing more damage than good. People were displeased and angry.

After realizing that I was useless in Italy, I fled to Japan and that's when I met them. They dragged me to the park and helped me. Out of the two of the brunette, whose name was Tsuna shook my system up, by openly telling me something nobody else would or cared to tell me.

He point blank told me I was useless.

Yeah, and believed me those words hurt me a lot, but they did open my eyes and I saw just how clearly, I messed things up.

I was hot headed.

I was violent.

I had violent tendencies.

Nobody was going to want me because of those bad qualities.

However he proved me wrong by accepting me into his family. I am forever grateful.

….

I woke up slightly sore because between Yamamoto and Tsuna they had very sharp teeth. I could hear Yamamoto moaning under Tsuna kiss and I wonder if Tsuna was using his fingers too. I glanced over yep. Yamamoto back was arch.

I chuckled and he glance me and gave me a federal smirk that sent chills down my spine he was so sexy.

I wonder when the time came who was going to be the first to enter me.

I guess I'll leave it to whoever dominate first after all, I don't mine who does it first so long as I still have their love afterwards.

…

**And there you have it. I am in no way a smut writer. I can imagine what they would do, but actually writing it down would make me sound like a horrible porn writer. Embarrassing, I know, don't laugh at me. I mean really did you see the last line in Yamamoto part. Feel free to virtually slap me for that one. **

**ANYWAYS: Tell me the next two characters I should have the privilege of writing next after the eight chapter.**

**See ya.**


	9. The Dry Welcome Home

**Thank you: Elemental Goddess, 10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat, and Sayaka Sakura for confirming the pairing numbers. And thank you for the reviews. Here is chapter eight. Be sure to tell me who you want to read next for the short story grouping. The first was 8059. The next is up to you…**

…

To Move Chapter 8 The Dry Welcome Home

I was sitting on the couch watching tv with Yamamoto and Gokudera and Lambo. I had to drag Lambo out of his room, because mom didn't want to go in and find him dead. We're giving him a sense of independent and all that jazz. We don't believe in crowding people and hounding them. So without further ado, I nearly busted down Lambo door and dragged his skinny ass, which reminds me to take him to the doctor to ask them why he isn't gaining any weight. And made him join the rest of us.

At first we were a little uptight because today was the day that Lemero and dad was going to be coming home. Mom was making a big dinner because we didn't know who else dad was bring home. I bet mom wouldn't care if he brought another woman in the house. Yeah when dad leaves or goes to sleep. I'm going to bring up divorcement.

"Should we leave," Yamamoto asked, Gokudera looked up from the tv and Lambo stopped tinkering with whatever that tube was on the floor.

However we got over it quickly and just moved on, besides it was too early in the day to be all freaked out. Well the boys were, I wonder if they were expecting the boogiemen coming out to get them.

"Calm down," I said ruffling Yamamoto and Gokudera hair. "It alright to stay, but if you guys insist on leaving it's fine."

"Ma, should you really be making all that now?" She gave me a confused look. I gather that she cooks when she's nervous.

"Probably not, but I can't undo it now, honestly that man and boy makes me want to take relaxant pills, they stir me up so badly," Kurera said sneering at the food in front of her.

"Please stay calm Kurera-san," Gokudera said getting up helping her with the food.

"Such a helpful young man," Kurera cooed. "Anyways Tsuna as much as I don't mind the weapons you carry around, please keep the shooting to a bare minimal, I don't want any more holes in the walls and blood either. In the end after you shot that last guy we couldn't get the blood up and had to burn the rug. And it was my favorite too."

Tsuna could only sigh as his mother priority was a little mix, but then again, she can't exactly be squeamish when her husband actually kills people for a living.

"I'll be sure to keep it to bare minimum," no sooner than I said that. We heard a clack at the front door.

"Honey we're home." Nobody said anything. We just stared out at the hallway like we were expecting serial killer or perhaps an abusive father. None of us was for sure. Gokudera looked tempted to pull his bombs out, Yamamoto stood next to Lambo and Lambo was just staring out the window behind us. "Kurera, Tsuna, are you home?"

Mom cleared her voice to say something, but decided against it.

A man and a boy appeared in the door way. The Imeitsu just smiled and god it was so bright you could see something floating behind him. I winced.

Gokudera muttered something in my ear, "Your dad is weird." Or something like that.

"Tsuna," he boomed. "Come and give daddy a hug." What was I five?  
>I sneered at him and was about to throw something at him until I saw my brother and an opposing figure behind him. I saw Lambo visibly shaking behind Yamamoto and me and Gokudera went to go calm him down. It didn't take much for me to realize that, that man behind my brother was Reborn, the number one hitman in the world. To why the hell he was here was a mystery to me. He's an assassin and I doubt he would play bodyguard, but then again he did tutor Dino Chavallone and maybe that's what he's doing with my brother. It only makes sense.<p>

Lambo calm down slightly after Gokudera told him that Reborn was not here because of or for him.

I sighed, and if anything Dino had told him. Reborn was more than just nosey, he was disruptive and doesn't pull any punches at best, back when he was an acabaleno baby. Now he was back to normal sizes and he was three times as dangerous.

Well so long as he keeps my brother on a leash then I'm alright.

"Welcome home, why don't you guys wash up so we can have lunch," Kurera said. She looked at me. "Why don't you take them to the guest room?"

"Guest room?" My brother said. Now that he stepped out a bit I got a good look at him, he was slightly taller than me, and his hair was cut short. He looked more like dad then oppose to me who looks like mom.

"Yes guest room, we have new additions to the family and since you don't live here anymore, we gave the rooms away, so you and…Reborn-san will be staying in one room since I assume he's your bodyguard or tutor for the time being." We were upstairs by then when I was explaining things. "Here's my room, Lambo room," who was next door, "And Chrome room, across the hall from me. The guest room is right here." It was way at the end of the hall. I let them in. It was a simple room and it was bigger than mines, it was beige and the carpet was brown, we had a fall color setting in here, but that was about it. I stepped out the room, then back tracked. "Reborn-san," he was the silent type. "I understand that you're a trained assassin and you have a habit of stacking out the places you'll be sent to, but this is a family house not a mission target, so I appreciate if you reign in your killer intent and walk around normally and make your presence known for the sake of the people here. And also," I held up some metal pieces that _used_ to be listening devices. "In this house we respect **everybody** privacy so that mean nobody goes in anybody room unless given permission. Clear?" I didn't wait for a response and left. "And if you want to test people Reborn, normally you would give people IQ tests."

I made my way back downstairs and looked at mom. We both rolled our eyes and knew that this was going to be a horrible couple of months.

…

**I have nothing against Reborn. You know what that's a lie. I kind of don't like him, simply because he's so destructive and that's it. He destroys too much stuff and says it's for "training". I don't diss anybody's teaching method, but seriously, bombs, mines, and booby traps are a little too much and PARDON my french, but I'd be damn if somebody comes up in my house blowing my shit up. I don't give a damn if you could replace and buy me something better. Don't blow anything up point blank and stop beating up on my child. Do you think I appreciate my child screaming every few seconds in horror? NO. **

**Anyways…**

**I think the next chapter would be a short story so tell me who you like to hear from next. I'm doing to at a time so…**

**Yeah.**

**AND tell me if I get on your nerves with the rant section. It's just there so many things that goes on in that story you just have to get…up in it. Haha.**


	10. Short Story Chrome & Lambo

**Short stories are what it is short story so sorry if it's short. **

To Move Short Story Chrome & Lambo

**Chrome:**

It's the same old conversation.

"I'm not going to stay here and watch her she too weird." That was mom.

"Well I can't either, I actually have to work." That was dad.

They don't love me. They never did and they never will. Why? Because I don't look like them. Both of my parents have both blond or brown hair, and blue eyes. What do I have? Indigo hair and violet eyes.

My parents think I'm the devil child because of what I could do. And that was make things appear out of thin air.

It's not like I asked for these powers they came to me.

See BIG difference.

And then my parent starts to hit me or slap me for being different.

Then they would lock me up and not feed me for day. If it wasn't for the books in my father office, then I would be behind on my education.

When they do let me out for being such a good demon, they make sure I don't stray too far, but this time they wasn't fast enough and I got hit by a car.

When I came to, my parents were arguing about donating their organs to me, which they weren't. Such good parents aren't they?

Fortunately somebody was able to donate their organs too me. As soon as I was well enough to walk I ran away from the hospital and left my hometown. My parents would probably care less if I disappeared.

I ran to a town call Namimori where I worked odd jobs just to keep myself alive. While eating my meager lunch a boy came up to me with an emotionless expression, and said the most heartwarming thing to me. "You look like you escape from hell and now is a lost little angel looking for somebody to save her. I can be your guide until you grow your wings again and fly back to heaven."

After that day I view him as my own guardian angel.

…

…

…

….

**Lambo:**

I was the only child in the Bovino family. To be exact I was adopted into the Bovino after my real parent abandon me in the park and the Bovino wife couldn't bare him any children to take over the mafia if he should pass. Even though it was the only option. The people in the Bovino family didn't approve at all. Maybe it was because when I started to grow up, instead of showing interest in what my family does, I wanted to do my own thing.

I didn't want to be in the mafia. I didn't care about it.

There was even an argument about me needing to show my gratitude about being adopted into the family, to which I promptly responded, 'I didn't ask to be adopted. And I didn't ask to be brought in the world only to be abandon either. And when did boss ever say he wanted me to succeed the family.' That was fiasco right there, because their excuse was that it shouldn't have to be said, because it was already implied.

Just for the sake of asking. I went to the boss himself. The man was old and he was getting frail. He couldn't do the things he use to be able to do and he needed somebody to take over. But he had said a word on it.

"Boss," I said entering his office and I was greeted with a smile as usual. "The family been getting into an argument about me succeeding the family "business", but I told them I had no interest in doing so, but…"

"Of course you're not succeeding the family business, because you weren't adopted to do so," the man said gently. "I adopted you because my beloved Angelina and I been trying with all our might to have children of our own, but when we couldn't no matter how hard we tried. She refused the second option of adopting. My dear Angelina wanted to bare me children and it hurt her pride as the lady of the house who couldn't do something as simple as that." The old man said. "If baring me children was going to make her happy then that's what I was going to help her do, but alas time caught up with us and the age for child baring was over. We were happy yes, but I still feel that I failed her in so many ways. Then we went on a stroll in the park and that was when we found you. She was so happy and she wanted to keep you. I made a promise to myself after she died, that I'll keep you out of the mafia if I could help it."  
>About a year after that conversation, the old man died and the Bovino family was at a lost to what to do with the family. They didn't know whether to disband or what. The sad thing was the only reason why the old man didn't bother to adopt kids when he and his wife was young was because the boss had every attention of shutting down the Bovino mafia down. The boss wanted to be the last generation. They were a small unimportant family and he knew they was going to be missed.<p>

However the family wanted to stick together I didn't and they knew it so they gave me a mission to kill the number one hitman in the world Reborn. But I fled to Japan and met Tsuna.

He gave me a place to stay, with a warm bed and food and a shoulder to lean on whenever I needed it.

I love Tsuna-nii, though I'll never say it, but then I don't have to say it because he knows it.

…

**I always wonder about Lambo family. I mean they can't be too good of a family if they let him come all the way to Japan. Better yet they told him that if he could kill Reborn then he'll be the next mafia leader. Now that's horrible. So this leads me to believe that they wanted to get rid of Lambo. But his story is so sketchy. Then I wonder about whatever happened to I-pin. How did Fon come by her? And who helped raise her, because seriously, I don't think Fon would be able to pick her up. Not that I'm trying to be rude to him, because out of all the acabaleno's I respect him the most. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Chrome though in my honest opinion that if she was raised right (depending on your opinion on being raised "right") she might've been spoiled. Who knows. But she basically living a rich lifestyle except her parents didn't give a flying "shit" about her. It's kind of sad.**


	11. Getting Around

To Move Chapter 9 Getting Around

The boys came back later that night. I heard the sifting of my window and felt the boys crawl into bed with me. I sighed not bothering to give them a kiss my head hurt so badly listening to dad try to baby talk me and trying to sweet talk mom. Then Lemero was trying to get Lambo attention and Lambo promptly told him to shut up and leave him alone. So that was probably one down and five to go unless he tries to bribe him.

"Hey Gokudera," Yamamoto whispered. "What are we going to do about Lemero?"

Gokudera grunted, "We're not going to do anything, cause if we try to initiate anything, he'll probably try to worm his way into our life."

"So don't speak to him, got it," Yamamoto said.

I sighed, great I really hate the fact now they got to tread carefully in their second home.

I heard footsteps in the house. I can tell with how soft it was that it was Reborn's. He was probably staking out the house, making sure that it was secure enough for their next boss. Which really between the three of us, I don't think anybody should be that dumb to attack this house.

But we could never be too careful.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. It was only hotwired to two people. Dino Chavallone and Xanxus of the Varia.

I called Xanxus first.

"Tsuna," I loved it how it used to be trash, before he saw my worth and started to respect me. It reminded me of how much things have changed. Yeah, I was just that sentimental.

"Hello Xanxus, I'm sure you already know that my brother made it here safely." I said making sure I didn't disturbed the boys.

"Though I'm pretty sure you wished it was the other way around." Xanxus said all knowingly.

Ah, he knew me so well. It would be a great day if he killed my brother and got a move on with it.

"Ah ha, so how is it with you and Squallo-chan, rumor had it that she was expecting your child," I said teasingly.

Xanxus groaned, "It was just a stomach virus and nothing else." I could hear the nerves tightening up. I heard that day, from Dino, that it wasn't exactly his crowning moment when he fell into a dead faint, head cracking the floor and all. Haha. Sometimes with Xanxus you forget he's human. "And I know you know that."

"Haha, I know, I know," I jeered at him. "So, I'm wondering what is that you have to do to get the position of the 10th Vongola leader."

"You could always take it." He offered for the millionth time.

I groaned. "I'm not interest in it. I have no need or want to be in the mafia. I have a life that I prefer to live and I have no interest in bring my friends into it."

"I heard that you're one step ahead of your brother." Xanxus mused.

"I'm always a step ahead of my brother."

Xanxus chortled, "No, I mean that you manage to unofficially gather your own set of guardians."

Angels perhaps, but not warriors, never that, I refuse to get them involve if I can help it. That fact that they haven't ran out on me is a blessing enough. To suddenly ask them to join him in the mafia and turn them into criminals is too much.

"Tsuna?" Xanxus asked slightly worried since I got all quiet.

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie." We might've not met face to face, but we were really close. So it was no surprise that he knew I was lying.

"Look, these people here are my best friends and lovers, I refused to get them involved in this madness. If it was just me still, if I was still alone, then I would've probably took on the role as the next Vongola leader, but I'm not. I have people here that I wish to protect and I would kill to do that as well. I have too lovers, that are family to me, I adopted a girl who needed love and I adopted a boy who needed someone to care for him. I also have two best friends that I wouldn't trade for the world. They treat me like a little brother and I truly appreciate that. And they're getting involved in this mafia stuff and it's killing me. I feel so guilty that my best friend has to be twice as careful, because we're not sure if my pathetic brother will try to use some under handed tactic and bring his sister into this mix. That's why I' m counting on you to secure the role as the next Vongola mafia leader."

Xanxus sighed, "I can't guarantee that I can get the spot of the Vongola leader, I have people who are against it because I'm not of blood, however, they're willing to overlook that factor if your brother can't find his guardians and or if you decided to take the position yourself."

"Why would they, I have no kind of training," that was technically true, but I'm well training in handling weapons and the arts of manipulation somewhat. I'm good in hand to hand fight as well. I'm not trained in how to handle mafia affairs.

"If you said that when you wasn't training yourself to handle weapons and fighting techniques, we wouldn't be talking cause I would be too busy trying to kill to make sure you couldn't get in my way, but you definitely have people looking at you and you really wouldn't need to prove yourself to the mafia cause you're strong, but I'll keep trying, but I'm sure you already understand that, so long as there is another person from your family blood line that is alive, which is you, then you'll have more leverage than I will."

Tsuna grunted. It was true. If it was just one of us, all Xanxus had to do was kill us and that was it, but because there is two of us, that's not going to happen and Xanxus could kill me, but he's sees me as his equal therefore he won't do it, plus…

"I suppose it can't be helped," I said. They both hung up.

…

Xanxus tossed his phone on the desk and cursed roughly. His pet Liger, Bester, looked at him, and then laid back down. Xanxus knew that this conversation was virtually a waste of time. True that people want only the best when leading the mafia, but seriously, he never understood the whole not giving the choice of being in the mafia ordeal. Yeah, if something was to happen to that Lemero brat then Tsuna would have no choice but to become the next mafia leader. Everybody is hoping that Lemero have some kind of dramatic change before ceremony. Which was highly unlikely, he was weak and he still can't even kill someone without looking like he's about to burst into tears and he's such a coward and always looking forward to pleasing someone.

It was embarrassing.

Xanxus propped his foot around about the same time his door to his office busted open. There was only one person who had the guts to do that, his girlfriend Squallo.

"Voii," she said walking to him. She was already in her night clothes and gave him a dry. "Did you forget that you were supposed to be coming to bed tonight?"

"Sorry, but I was talking to Tsuna." Xanxus supplied.

Squallo nodded, "So did you tell him that there is virtually no way that you can be the next Vongola leader not when he's the one that's in the way?"  
>Xanxus grunted, Bester yawned.<p>

"Tsuna is a valuable asset, he would be a great leader if the times arrive for it." Squallo mused. "Plus he has that invisible pull too. Maybe we should go introduce ourselves to our future leader."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, "Do you really believe that he'll be the next mafia leader?"

"No doubt, but it's probably going to be hell on actually trying to get him to agree, I'm sure at his age, he probably got a love life or something like that."

Xanxus snorted, 'You have no idea.'

"Anyways, you promised to come to be with me and you're hours late." Squallo said coyly. "You owe me for being late." She laughs ducking out of his office.

Xanxus growled and stormed after her. That tease.

Bester could only stare at his master and mistress. It's nice that they were young and active, but it would be better if they had cubs too. Then again he wouldn't mind for some himself. He's not getting any younger.

…

I made my way downstairs to the kitchen. I bumped into a few things and I probably gave myself a bruise. I really need to eat more so I don't get headaches.

I flip the kitchen light on and gave Reborn a dry look. He only gave me a blank stare.

"There's light in the kitchen for a reason, please use it, you're not the only one who comes down here for a midnight whatever," I said tiredly opening up the fridge for something to eat.

I could feel Reborn hawk like eyes on me.

"Is there something you need?" He only chuckled and it sent chills down my spine. I couldn't deny it wasn't sexy, but I'm happy with my boys and that's it. Hm, but I do need someone to protect Lambo, but Lambo is scared of him. Poor thing probably think that Reborn is probably going to kill him. I hope he gets over that soon.

"I can see that you have more potential than your brother, it's almost sad that you're not going to be the next Vongola leader." His baritone voice rumbled out.

I frowned was he trying to bait me or something.

"Should you really be saying that with your student upstairs?"

The man blinked, the smirk, "What my student thinks, is none of my concern for I don't care what he thinks, so long he does what he's told."

He's a tyrant.

"Is that so?"

He grunted.

"Amusing," I smirked. "Well try not kill him in the process isn't inheritance ceremony coming up. After all you still got to make him well respected for the people he'll be leading soon. Getting guardian isn't going to be enough. Speaking of that, I'll let you know that I know your people been watching me and my friends and I don't approve of it one bit, so keep away from them and if I find my brother or anybody hovering around them, they're as good as dead."

The murderous intent rained over the Sawada residence as Tsuna marked Namimori as his terriotory and is under his protection.

…

**I'm going to hate it when Lemero makes his first approach that might ultimately be his last approach. And what's Reborn going to do? What his family going to do to prevent Tsuna from making unnecessary kills? And is the Varia going to meet their intended boss soon? **

**I love Yamamoto, I think he's a great character, but the one thing I don't understand about him is that he laughs too much. I got nothing against it, I think it's cute. But I have to ask, 'What is so funny?' I don't ever recall anybody cracking a joke. So why are you laughing. I mean sure you can do that, but I hate to be the person who says that somebody died and your response is, "Haha, sorry for your lost, haha," kind of make it awkward doesn't it?**

**Anyways I believe the next chapter will be the last short story. So enjoy. Unless I do something similar to the Haru Dangerous Interview thing, but that's seriously up in the air like… I have no intention of catching it when comes down. So…I seriously leave that up to you.**

**So it's also obvious that Tsuna is getting around.**

**HANDS UP IF YOU THINK TSUNA IS GOING TO END UP AS THE BOSS ANYWAYS!**

**Bye, bye.**


	12. Short Story Ryohei & Hibari

**The final installment of the short story. I have written another story since this one will be drawing to an end real soon. The story name is Being In Love. I hope you read it and enjoy it as much as you have this one.**

…

To Move Short Story Ryohei & Hibari

**Ryohei:**

I must be able to protect my sister at all cost.

I must train to the extreme.

Everything I do must be extreme.

But when I'm with my sister.

I'll slow down just a bit for her.

I can't do anything that will upset her.

I can't do anything that will get me sent to the hospital.

I must be extreme.

I got to be extreme.

It's the only thing I can do.

At least I thought that was until he came into the picture.

Namimori Mountain to where he questions me about my need to be extreme and told me that was I was doing was smothering my sister and the fact that my sister was a big girl and didn't need her brother to jump in all her battles.

He taught me how to relax too.

I'm grateful for the help he provided for me.

I sometimes wonder though.

Why haven't I notice him before?

…

…

…

...

I saw him entering into the school for the first time with the rest of the crowd of herbivores. However when I say him, I knew he was different. Not a carnivore, but not quite and omnivore either. But I watch him walk to the school building only to be headed off by a bully. I was interest to see what he was going to do. He surprised me by flipping the idiot over and walked off like nothing happened that I found myself not even attempting to bit the small boy to death cause he was fighting on the school ground. Instead I had built a silent respect for him.

…

**I know what you guys are thinking. That's it? But on the serious side, I believe that is all they would say on the matter and this is coming from a boy who did everything to the extreme and Hibari being his usual anti-social self too. I mean I can imagine him being all sentimental either.**


	13. Pathetic

**Happy New Year to everyone.**

**Please enjoy this chapter.**

**There is only a few more to go.**

…

To Move Chapter 10 Pathetic

Lemero wasn't an impressive person, he was giving off an aura of, 'I'm not dangerous, I'm weak so look the other way.' Yeah that kind of aura would've work if you were trying to lower someone's guard, but seriously he really did make me want to look the other way cause he wasn't much to look at. If I looked at him closely he seemed to shaking almost nervous, for what? Well obviously there was a good reason too why.

He probably knows what he's about to get himself into, I hope. I rather not Tsuna waste his time killing his worthless brother, but at the same time, I don't want my Tsuna to spill blood period.

"You," Lemero jumped. "I want to hear _your_ purpose for being here. Not what you was told to do, not because you have to be here. Why?"

Lemero stayed quiet for a long while. So I was hoping he was going to say something along the lines of, 'I'm not sure,' or 'I don't know anymore.' That.

"I'm here to find guardians," he said.

Disgusting.

"Are you really," I challenged. "Or are you here to steal your brother friends."

Lemero jumped up, "Why would you want to stay with my brother with the potentials you all have?"

"Jeez, I wonder," I answered sarcastically.

Lemero kept talking, "Is it because you feel you guys owe him your lives?"

I laughed, "No, and if you seem to know so much then you should understand why we're all here and why we only want Tsuna." I sighed. "Look, I'm a fair person, and really if you were to think about it, I'm probably the only fair person you'll meet here, because nobody is willing to give you a chance and nobody is willing to talk to you. If you came down here for the sole purpose of starting shit, you will be cut down, no questions ask, because you want to know why?" Lemero was too scared to move. "Nobody appreciate having their lives invaded." Releasing killer intent on him. "I'm sure you understand how defensive we can get on that. Ha-ha."

I left not even bothering to look back.

…

I could always trust for Yamamoto to be the honest, most helpful one in the group. He believes in fair game, while the rest of us not so much. Gokudera never really got a fair chance to prove himself in the families he joined, Lambo was tossed out into the world, Chrome, well she was literally left for dead, Hibari is the no bullshit kind of person and only gave fair chance to only cute things, like Hibird only or if you was helpful to him and he _owed_ you. Ryohei although he slowed down with the sister crap, he would still kill you if you hurt his sister in any kind of way. And me? Well that's obvious.

I heard Gokudera shift in our bed. It looks like we're all going to have an early start, but I needed to make sure that Lambo was actually getting ready for school.

…

We were all sitting at the breakfast table. It was quiet as usual since nobody wanted to talk. If _they _weren't here we'd be much happier. I looked at Tsuna who had a slight scowl on his face, probably was annoyed that his father again. Lemero looked like he was too scared to talk. Reborn seemed to have had one eye on Tsuna and the other on Lambo. Lambo got over his initial shock about his supposed to be target. And me? Well eating breakfast. I felt like an intruder. I looked at Kurera who was hinting at me.

"Tsuna, we should get to school, don't want to get in trouble by the discipline committee," Tsuna blinked and nodded.

"Thanks for the food, come on Lambo," Lambo pouted.

I took one look at the image before me and I thought about how fake this shit was, I mean here we are eating like we're one big family. I don't understand why Kurera won't divorce her husband and why Tsuna won't just take over Vongola heaven knows why?

So when we got a good distant away from the house I said, "We need to talk all of us?"

Tsuna was surprise at my sudden assertiveness, but I didn't care.

"I think all of us have something to say." So I called everybody up and we had the meeting in Hibari office.

…

Everybody was sitting in various spots the office. Hibari was sitting in his chair, while Ryohei was sitting by the window. I occupied the middle of the room, Tsuna and Yamamoto was on the sofa. And Lambo took a spot on the floor. Chrome was hiding in the corner.

"I think I speak for all of us that we have something to say about this current issue," I said looking at all of them. "Correct?"

Ryohei spoke up first, "I love you Tsuna and all, I think of you as my little brother, but I can't deal with this anymore, I don't have the patience." He growled out. "I can't get a decent night sleep because I can feel eyes on and in the house. Do something about your brother otherwise I'll do something."

Somehow even though we felt the same way about Tsuna brother, I somehow felt that was the wrong thing to say to Tsuna. It was obvious with the sudden change of emotions, it went from indifferent to murderous.

"I love you too Ryohei, but don't every say that again."

Yamamoto glared, "Why, because you don't want us to get involved in the mafia? Or is it because you're trying so hard to protect us that you won't fight for your rightful place as the leader of greatest mafia in the world? Or is because you don't want us to get killed or involved?"

Tsuna tried to speak up.

"Here's the news Tsuna," Yamamoto smiled, it was one that promised pain and suffering on someone else's expense. "I want to protect you too. I want to help you. I want to be by your side as well. This whole one-sided protection isn't going to work. We need to come together and support each other, but it's not going to work if you insist on doing things alone."

"I don't want you to get involve."

Ryohei snorted, "To late for that and I don't care, you're in a pinch and I want to get you out. I want to help you too. If you joining the mafia is what you have to do to make things go right. I don't mind becoming a criminal to make you reach the top."

Everybody nodded.

Tsuna felt oddly touched at the sentiment.

Lambo pitched in, "If it'll help, I can make weapons for you so you can fight."

Tsuna smiled and ruffled his brother hair.

"Thanks, but how do you feel about this Hibari, Chrome," Tsuna asked.

Hibari grunted, "I wouldn't mind fighting strong people on a daily basis."

Typical.

Chrome just blushed at the sudden attention.

"I wouldn't mind either, I'll support you no matter what."

I smiled, "So it's decided then, Tsuna will fight for his position and we'll be his guardians."

Everybody agreed.

…

**At Namimori Airport:**

Seven people stepped into the airport with doom written around them. They all dressed in black with obvious bloodlust in their eyes. They weren't your typical tourist. All of them were on a mission.

"Boss are you sure this boy is even worth your attention," A dark skinned male asked.

The man with the scars on his face growled, "Are you questioning me trash?" The dark skinned male shook his head.

"VOIIII, let's book a hotel already, this heat is nasty," a woman with long white hair roared out.

"Ma, Squ-chan, you need to stay calm, it'll be bad for your complexion," a flamboyant man with a green mohawk cooed.

"Shishishi, I want to see the boy who's supposed to be taking over Vongola, the one Xanxus-sama is interest in." A boy with a tiara on his head smile.

A boy with a frog hat on added in a monotone voice, "The big ugly man did bring up a point though, is that boy even worth it."

The man smirked, "Yep."

A small covered up figure with a visible pacifier, "I hope this isn't a waste of a trip, so much money spent to even get here. The boy can't even use his flames according to my source."

Xanxus just grunted and grabbed his girlfriend and left the airport.

This trip just got a whole lot interesting.

I finally get to meet you Tsuna. I hope that you're not a disappointment like your brother is. I hope you put on a good show as well.

…  
><strong>So here is the Varia stepping into the picture. Are there as back up or amusement. Time will tell.<strong>


	14. Up

**Thank you for reading my story and I know I recently upload two new stories, but I suddenly deleted them. I am so sorry for the inconviences, but it just didn't seem right. Plus it kind I kind of have a follow up story after this one. It's not a sequel per say, but it's a variation of one as I told dolphinherovamp5, so look forward to it. The title of the story will be called, 'And I'. It'll be like that until further notice or I change the name. I will also give a brief summary of it as soon as I finish this story. Oh and I also have a couple of LamboXReborn stories and I hope to have your support on it as well.**

**So enjoy the chapter.**

…

To Move Chapter 11 Up

We all ended up at Hibari place, much to his displeasure. But I wanted to settle this matter as quickly as possible. It was foolish to rush this, but I'm not one for letting a chance slip like this. I'm going to get my brother to step down from his position either peacefully or forcefully. Though I think a lot of people would've been much happier if it ended peacefully, because "heaven forbid" I get tainted with blood.

"Guys, I'm going to kill people regardless, so there is no point worrying," I said trying to bring sense to them.

"Yeah, even though you won't kill them just because are you," Lambo asked not looking up for the gun he was cleaning.

"Good lord no, I'm not going to kill people just because, I'm only going to do if I have to protect you all, but you guys are strong, so most likely nobody will die. But if they try to kill me or you, they will die." I said leaving no room to argue.

Gokudera pip in, "I think we should think more on this."

"What's there to think about? Nobody wants my brother ruling Vongola, he's weak and he's a spineless coward, whom I've yet to see anything in him. I want to fight my brother to see if he's worthy of the title. I think everybody wants to know."

I looked at everybody in the room, Hibari, looked indifferent, Lambo, preoccupied, Chrome, never much for one to talk, Ryohei, punching the air to stay calm, Yamamoto had a pokers face, and Gokudera looked like a mother hen at the moment.

"Look, I'm not going to lie, I'm at a huge disadvantage," and I told them why. When I finished they all voiced their disapproval.

"Hell no, you're fighting then, flames, really, flames," Chrome almost screeched. "You don't have a resolve, not a real one at least. You just want to see if your brother is worthy of the title he'll be inheriting soon. If he does know how to use his flames then you'll get hurt. Killed almost. Do you really want to risk it?"

Everybody was stunned at Chrome outburst. She then doubled over moaning about her head.

Tsuna barely batted an eye. "I think my problems should be the least of your worries Chrome dear, don't you have a man haunting your dreams."

Chrome looked startled and then shrugged. "He can talk to me in my dreams and that's it. It'll only be bad if he gets out, but don't try to change the subject. What you're doing is suicide."

"Yeah it is, but let's just say this, if I do this all your safety is secure." I smiled blandly.

…

I went back to my house to see my brother reading a book and I knocked to get his attention. He jumped and closed the book.

"We need to talk," I said to him. My voice was cold as usual and I looked at him with the usual disgust. I wasn't going to let this challenge change me, but before I actually challenge him for the position, I wanted to know. "Why are you still in Vongola?"

Lemero tilted his head confused. I supposed it was my fought for not phrasing the question right.

"What I meant to say is that the whole mafia is against you, nobody not even your tutor thinks you're capable of being the mafia leader, so why stay? Why not give it up?"

"Cause being in the mafia is all I know what to do even if you're better at it than me. I was first born so it was my duty to take over it not you." He chuckled almost scornfully. "I worked hard and fail many times before I succeed and I was happy, but everybody else was disappointed saying that, Xanxus should've been the next leader, if they knew I was what I was."

"And that was," I prompt.

"A failure," he admit it begrudgely. "However even if you're better than me or if everybody else think you're better than me I refused to let you take the mafia away from me." A orange glow plowed into me and it went dark.

…

An explosion came from the Sawada residence, but none of the people around the neighboring houses seemed to noticed, except for a large group of people standing among the rooftops.

Imeitsu stared at the Varia, "So this would explain your sudden arrival." He stared at Xanxus almost accusingly. However the younger male just snorted.

"You couldn't have honestly seen this coming," Xanxus said. "This was a fight coming from destiny itself. The two of them would've fought whether we prompt it or not. Whether one wanted to take over the mafia or not, it would have happened. This fight will determine who stands on top."

"But it's obvious who's going to win though," Reborn said. "Tsuna might be a formidable opponent, but if he doesn't learn to will a dying will flame in this battle, he might die."

Xanxus laughed again, "Of course he will, that's why he's fighting now."

The all looked at him with disbelief.

"He knew?" They all asked in various degrees of shock.

Imeitsu seemed to pale, "This is suicide, why did he?"

"He's doing it because he's trying to protect us, it's your fault." Gokudera leapt on the roof and the rest followed. "It was painfully obvious how pathetic the boy was, he simply had no talent of being in the mafia, it was clear to everybody. Things was calm on our end, because so long as you all stayed in Italy everything was alright. Even though they saw Tsuna in a better light, the argument would've remained the same. 'Who should take over the mafia Xanxus or Lemero?' Had it ever struck you odd on how Tsuna name got thrown into the mix?"

While they pondered the answer, most of their attention was directed to the battle below. Tsuna was only knocked out for a split second before he started opening fire on his brother who was dodging the shots in the sky, but Tsuna was smarter than that was projecting the bullets and aiming off on purpose, timing his shots. He was using his brother flying skills to his advantage, something that was rarely ever seen.

"You still don't have an answer, well it's simple, it was because of his connections that he had with people such as Xanxus, Squallo, and Dino Chavallone. Those were the ones who wanted him to become the leader. Nobody else. The only reason why he's in the mess in the first place. You guys were too stupid to pick up something like that. The fire was in Italy," Gokudera said his anger suddenly spiking. "You just added fuels to the flame. They, as Xanxus said, "Were destined to fight," we can only hope that they come out this alive."

_Two kids born of the same family of the same blood._

_One was chosen to be a leader while the other was left behind._

_The one that was chosen to be the leader was useless._

_While the other was everything the other was not._

_Smart, strong, wanted._

_The two of them was fought over and the chosen one did not and will not give his position up._

_So they fought. _

_They fought and fought and fought a pointless battle for the one that was left behind did not care about being a leader._

_The one left behind simply wanted to insure the safety of his friends. _

_So that's why he fought._

_Though at a big disadvantage that he was in despite being strong._

_It might have been a losing battle._

…_..._

**So basically the moral of this chapter is that if you do not think things through. It you don't plan and re-evaluate the things you do. Your plans might blow up in your face.**

**It's like saying don't fix things that isn't broken.**

**Or like how you can't put a puzzle piece in the space that it's not meant for.**

**I used those terms because, if it wasn't for Imeitsu being the loose cannon that he was and just married a woman just for the hell of having heirs. There might've been just a Lemero. Or just a Tsuna. See careful planning.**

**Or Vongola itself, none of the past Vongola was perfect they fail before they succeeded as well, hell one of them had weak flames themselves, but you didn't see people yelling at them about they needed to kick them out. They found a way to get around that flaw. If people gave Lemero a chance and stop ridiculing on how bad he was, he might've improved as well.**

**Then there was the Varia and Dino, they purposely put Tsuna in the mix of all this, not for their amusement, but for them to see that they possibly made a mistake. Though it was for selfish reasons too. They preferred Tsuna to lead even if nobody actually knew Tsuna exist. The whole time, one family that was outside the Vongola alliance knew about Tsuna and that was just the Vongola. Just saying that other mafia family wanted Tsuna as leader was just a cover up story to throw everyone off, but Tsuna already knew. But just played along anyways. You can say it was part of the Hyper Intuition he had, though it wasn't mention much, but you can say it was implied since he had the uncanny ability to see through everything which may as well have be psychic abilities.**

**BUT enough of my rambling, but I hope it kind of filled the void on why this and that shouldn't have happened, but it did and why "other" mafia families were even concerned about something that clearly wasn't their business.**

**SO I'll see you in the next and possibly last chapter.**


	15. Over

**Thank you guys for sticking with me from the very beginning to the end and I hope to see you guys soon again. So keep a look out for, 'And I.'**

…

To Move Chapter 12 Over

The battle was short, very short, but it was very damaging as well considering, that the witnesses of the battle were only able to look at the tattered forms of the brothers down bellow. Nobody moved, the battle was not over, not yet at least. They had to wait and see who would stand up. If nobody stood up in the next minute they were presume to be dead.

The Varia made off-handed comments like the flameless brat fought well for somebody who never actually fought a real battle. Or the kid earned my respect for hanging tough like that. And Lemero was a disappointment to be outsmarted by a boy and a gun and few well placed bombs.

Tsuna family member bit their thumbs or paced back and forth. The only reason why they stayed put in the first place was that they loved and respected Tsuna enough to ignore their feelings just for a few moments.

They all stared at the still forms of the brothers and moved in.

…

Gokudera sighed as he looked at Yamamoto who was staring into space. Kurera was crying and was currently throwing stuff around her house and cursing Imeitsu to hell. The past few weeks was very hard on everybody. Chrome disappeared somewhere not before leaving a note saying that she'll be back soon. Then Ryohei managed to convince Hibari not to challenge the entire mafia world and their damn rules. Gokudera never seen Hibari so distraught. It didn't help that Lambo was crying and haven't slept and eaten for the past few weeks after the battle. Shoichi and Spanner are growing concern by the day and he just have no idea what to do.

Tsuna fitted the meaning of the sky better than anybody else. He kept us together and he made us happy. He was a strange person. Almost mystic in a small way, but he was psychic we all honestly believe. He knew things. He always saw things too. He was our Tsuna.

Gokudera hopped out of their bed startling Yamamoto.

"Go-kun?" Yamamoto asked quietly.

"I'm gathering everybody back up again, this is just too ridiculous, honestly, we're all moaning and groaning and whining, like we actually lost Tsuna. And he's merely in a coma trying to heal from his wounds and we're avoiding him like a plague." He said in disgusted. "If Tsuna saw us like this he would surely have something to say." Gokudera put his clothes back on. "He would say, 'If you're going to cry over an injury person like that, then I'm going to hate to see you try to cry for a dead person. You wouldn't have any tears left to spare.'"

Yamamoto actually laughed, "Yes it sounds exactly like something he would say."

They both got dressed and quickly made their way downstairs to get Kurera who was already dressed and the living room was cleaned like nothing was tossed.

She merely winked and said, "Just like how you two can pull yourselves together, so can I. I already called everybody else up and they said they'll be at the hospital, Chrome will probably be the latest considering where she's at."

Gokudera smiled and thanked her.

"Well let's go."

…

They made it to a small private hospital that was owned by a close friend of Tsuna. His name was Dino Chavallone and he was very clumsy and he was the mafia boss of the Chavallone family. He said that in this place nobody would question what happened. They'll just take you in and leave it like that. That was a relief to anybody, because I mean, it would be very hard to tell the cops and doctors that your child got hurt over some mafia bullshit, that your child had no business being in if certain people were more observant to things around it.

I didn't like the Dino kid because he was the reason why my child was in the mess in the first place but he apologized, stating that it was very obvious that my Tsuna should've been the leader and they admitted to being selfish about it.

It was hard to stay mad at somebody who was only looking out for the best interest of their family, plus I didn't understand what it meant to be a mafia leader as well. I just know that, Tsuna is alive. He's in a coma. And he needs the support to get through.

…

When the battle ended, I was approached by a baby who wasn't quite a baby. He was an acabaleno and he was a mist user. So he was telling me. He was aware of my special abilities and he offered to help me hone them.

I accepted it. I felt more at ease with myself if I actually knew what my powers were and was actually able to control them. So I went back with the Varia and learned from my teacher Mammon on how to control my illusions. That was the name of my powers. And I was able to control my flames as well. That what that was that helped me produced them.

I learned to use my powers as fast as I could so I could be of better use of my family. I don't want to be on the sidelines watching my family fight. I had nightmares of me doing that. Always the one being saved. Always the one people didn't expect much out of me because I was being used for something else. I was a vessel in my dreams. My life wasn't even my own. Everybody was nice to me in their own way, but I wasn't apart of anything. I used to wake up crying and when I did fall asleep, my dreams were haunted by a mafia criminal, Mukuro, he was locked up in Vendice where he'll stay there for the rest of his life and may be longer if it was possible.

He been trying to coax me into making a contract with him so he can take over my body then possess a powerful mafia leader and wage war and then take over world leaders body and wage war again, the rule the world. He was very scary person, but I haven't let him persuade me no matter what.

I stared at him as he gave me a creepy smile. I felt annoyed. He just went on and on about how powerful I got over the week in a half. I was on my way back home since I learned enough to keep me going. I told Mammon I'll be back if things go bad. But we knew so long as Imeitsu and everybody else kept their mouth shut about the second son, then we all knew that everything would be alright. Now we're just waiting for Tsuna to wake up if he ever did.

"Kufufu, you seemed distracted my dear Chrome," I hissed.

"Don't act so familiar with me Mukuro, I won't sign a contract with you no matter what," I said batting him away from me. "Why are you so insisting of me? Surely there others you can make contracts with."

"Kufufufu, true, but nobody else is as compatible as you, you're like my other half, I'm drawn to you like how you're drawn to me," he said smiling. I wasn't. It was true, I was drawn to him in so way, but I refuse to help on his wayward attempt to rule the world, which for some reason, I find it hard to believe that's what he wanted to do, even though I had no doubts he couldn't do it.

"Look stop being a nuisance, trying to use me so you can cause chaos on the world, I'm not stupid, so take a hike and take over somebody else body." I slipped out of that unconscious form, to find that I had almost a few hours of flying to go, before the plane landed and I receive a text from Kurera saying that they were all going to see Tsuna. I smiled that was good. And texted her back saying I would be there later.

…

I heard voices. That's it. It was like a hum something you hear from you ceiling fan. Other than that it was quiet, with a few occasional words.

"Tsuna come back to us."

…

**The End, I suppose.**

**The Sequel or variation of one will posted up soon. I suppose I'll call it a sequel.**

**And I.**


End file.
